Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Umma
by Revita Kuzo
Summary: "K—Kyu… Kenapa kau menangis?" / "Chagi… Sabar, ne? Tahan sebentar. Kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah sakit." / "Malaikat mungil kita membutuhkan kehangatan dekapanmu, Chagi. Kau pasti jauh lebih hangat dariku. Kau ummanya. Ia pasti lebih membutuhkan kehangatan ummanya." / KyuHyuk fanfiction. Warn! MPREG, typo s , yaoi, OOC! Mind to RnR? Menerima flame dengan senang hati.
1. Chapter 1

"**Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Umma"  
Chapter 1**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : KyuHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Family, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: "_Umma_ kenapa, _Appa_?" / "_Ne_! Tentu saja Minnie senang." / "Bukannya _namja _itu tidak bisa membuatkan adik untuk kita? Bukannya yang bisa itu _yeoja_?" / "Minnie senang tidak, kalau nanti Minnie punya adik?" / "Tapi kan, _Umma _dan _Appa _harus menjemput Minnie!" /

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

"_Umma_~" Sebuah panggilan manja memaksa _namja _berambut pirang itu membuka mata. "_Umma_~" Panggilan manja itu kembali terdengar, saat yang dibangunkan tidak merespon. Sungguh, panggilan itu benar-benar memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Dilihatnya anak berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tampak sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

_Namja _berambut pirang yang masih berbaring itu tersenyum lembut. "_Ne, _Minnie… _Umma _sudah bangun," balas Hyukjae –_namja _itu. Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut hitam anaknya. Sedangkan Sungmin, anak itu, masih setia dengan bibirnya yang di_pout_kan.

"_Umma_ bangunnya lama," protes Sungmin. Hyukjae menghela nafas, lalu memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Disunggingkannya senyuman di bibir merahnya. Ia mengangkat anaknya, lalu mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"_Mian_, _ne_? Tadi malam, _Umma _tidak bisa tidur," ucap Hyukjae. _Pout _di bibir Sungmin tampak menghilang, digantikan dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, sekarang… dimana _appa_mu, eum?"

Pertanyaan dari _umma_nya itu sukses membuat Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lagi. "_Appa _ada di dapur, _Umma_!" adunya. Ia makin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Pernyataan dari Sungmin sukses membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "_Appa _di dapur?" tanya Hyukjae berusaha meyakinkan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kesal. "Sedang apa _appa _di dapur?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "_Appa _terus berusaha untuk memasak, _Umma_! Makanya Minnie membangunkan _Umma_," adunya lagi. Sungmin turun dari pangkuan _umma_nya. Ia menarik salah satu lengan ibunya. "Ayo, _Umma_~ _Umma _harus cepat ke dapur, sebelum _appa _membakar dapur," rengeknya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah. _Umma _akan segera memasakkan makanan untukmu dan _appa_. Nah, sekarang, Minnie mandi dulu, _ne_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, _Umma_!" jawabnya, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar ibunya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, untuk kesekian kalinya. Aih… Rupanya, ia harus cepat-cepat bangun, dan menghilangkan rasa kantuknya!

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu membasuh wajah manisnya. Setelah itu, ia segera berjalan menuju dapur, yang terletak di lantai bawah. Bisa diciumnya bau hangus dari arah dapur.

"_Aigo_, Kyu~ Sedang apa kau di dapur, heum?" pekiknya saat melihat seorang _namja _yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor. _Namja _yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Ia memasang muka masamnya.

"Aku sedang memasakkan sarapan untukmu dan Minnie, _chagi_," jawabnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal. Hyukjae berjalan mendekati suaminya itu.

"Kau kan, bisa membangunkanku. Kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk memasak?" balas Hyukjae. Ia menatap telur yang ada di atas wajan. "_Aigo_~ Ini yang kau sebut makanan, eum? Pantas saja Sungmin tadi memaksaku untuk segera bangun!" gerutunya.

Dengan segera, ia memakai celemek krem yang digantung tak jauh dari situ. Ia mematikan kompor, lalu membuang telur yang baru saja dimasak oleh suaminya. "Ah, _mianhaeyo_. Habisnya, kau terlihat sangat capek. Jadi, aku tidak membangunkanmu," balas Kyuhyun.

Ia menatap sosok 'istri'nya yang tampak sibuk memasak. "Lagipula, tadi malam kau tampak tak enak badan, kan? Jadi kupikir, tak apa kalau sekali-kali aku yang memasak."

Hyukjae menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang kini duduk di meja makan. "_Gomawo_, Kyu, karena sudah memikirkanku," ucapnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau membangunkanku. Lagipula, bukankah sudah merupakan kewajibanku untuk melakukan ini semua?"

Kyuhyun menatap istrinya, lalu mendesah. "_Mianhaeyo_, _chagi_…"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, tidak apa. Lain kali kau bisa—" Perkataannya terpotong saat ia merasakan ada yang begejolak di dalam perutnya. Dengan segera, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatap 'istri'nya, langsung terkejut melihatnya berlari ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah istrinya. "_Chagi_, _waeyo_?" tanyanya dari luar kamar mandi. Bisa didengarnya, Hyukjae sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hyukkie _chagi_?" panggilnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Aku masuk, ya?" Pertanyaan itu masih tetap tak dijawab. Hyukjae masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyukjae, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Bisa ia lihat Hyukjae sedang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tapi nihil. Yang keluar bukanlah isi perutnya. Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah ia belum makan sedari tadi?

Kyuhyun memijit-mijit tengkuk Hyukjae. "_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Hyukjae memegang pinggiran wastafel tempatnya –berusaha—memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu. "_Gwaenchana_, Kyu," jawabnya agak lemas. Ia menghela nafas. "Aih… Lagi-lagi seperti ini," desahnya. "HOEK!" Ia kembali berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"_Umma_~ _Appa_~!" Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, tapi tidak dengan Hyukjae.

"_Ne_, _Chagi_? _Waeyo_?" balas Kyuhyun berteriak.

"_Appa _dan _Umma _dimana?" tanya Sungmin, berteriak seperti ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu memijit tengkuk Hyukjae lagi. "Di kamar mandi, Sayang!" jawab Hyukjae, berusaha berteriak.

Mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara derap kaki kecil dari anak mereka. "_Umma_, _Appa_… Aku sudah lapar. Ayo makan~!" rengek Sungmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia bisa melihat, Kyuhyun yang sedang memijit tengkuk Hyukjae. "_Umma _kenapa?"

Hyukjae menoleh, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. "_Umma _tidak apa-apa, _Chagi_…" jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksa. "Sebentar, _ne_? _Umma _buatkan sarapan dulu."

Kemudian, ia berjalan keluar dapur dengan langkah terseok-seok. Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan pandangan khawatir. "_Chagi_… Kita pesan makanan saja, ya?" tanyanya pada Sungmin yang masih berdiri memperhatikan _umma_nya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi.

"_Shireo_! Aku mau makan masakan _umma_!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Beginilah Lee Sungmin. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan dengan tinggi badan anaknya. "Tapi _umma _sedang sakit, Minnie… Masa iya, Minnie tega melihat _umma _sakit?"

Wajah Sungmin tampak ragu. Antara ingin memakan masakan _umma_nya, dan tidak ingin melihat _umma_nya sakit. Tapi kemudian, ia menggeleng. "Aku tetap mau makan masakan _umma_!" ucapnya gigih.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ternyata percuma saja merayu anak satu-satunya ini. "_Arraseo_. Tapi kalau _umma _sakit, kau harus ikut merawat_ umma_, _arra_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "_Ne_! Sungmin akan ikut merawat _umma_!" ucapnya semangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Nah… sekarang, _kajja_ kita ban—"

BRUK! Suara debaman keras terdengar dari arah dapur. Membuat perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah dapur. Dan benar saja apa yang ditakutkannya.

Ia melihat Hyukjae yang jatuh di lantai dapur.

Dengan segera, ia berlari menuju Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh ringannya. "_Umma_ kenapa, _Appa_?" Pertanyaan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Dipaksakannya seulas senyum, agar tak membuat anaknya yang sudah hampir menangis itu tidak khawatir.

"_Umma _tidak apa-apa, _Chagi_. _Umma _hanya kelelahan. _Appa _mau membawa _umma _ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut?" Sungmin segera menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah, mengikuti _appa_nya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke arah dokter yang duduk di hadapannya dengan khawatir. Dokter itu menghela nafas, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Selamat Tuan Cho… Istri anda sedang hamil. Maka dari itu, keadaannya sedikit melemah."

Kyuhyun menatap dokter di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. "Jadi—"

"_Ne_. _Chukkae_, Tuan Cho…"

**.**

**.**

"_Appa… Umma _kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Umma _tidak apa-apa, _Chagi_. _Umma _hanya kelelahan," jawabnya. Kemudian, ia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Minnie senang tidak, kalau nanti Minnie punya adik?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil memasang wajah polos. "_Ne_! Tentu saja Minnie senang," jawabnya. "Kenapa, _Appa_? _Appa _mau memberiku adik, ya?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "_Ne_! _Umma _dan _appa_ akan segera memberikan Minnie seorang adik. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, _Appa_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Minnie harus menjaga _umma _terus, _arraseo_?"

Dengan semangat, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Arraseo, Appa_!"

"Nah, sekarang… Kita melihat _umma_, ya?"

**.**

**.**

"Minnie mau punya adik baru, loh~!" ucap Sungmin di hadapan teman-temannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia bangga. Memamerkan di depan seluruh teman-temannya.

"Minnie mau punya adik? _Jinjja_?" tanya _namja _kecil bernama Changmin yang berada di depannya. Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Wah~ Beruntung sekali! Aku selalu minta adik kepada _umma _dan _appa_, tapi mereka tidak mau!"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Hehehe… _Umma _dan _appa_ku kan, memang baik!" pamernya lagi.

Salah seorang dari _namja_-_namja _kecil yang sedang berkumpul itu tampak terdiam sambil memandangi Sungmin dengan bingung. "Bukannya _umma_nya Minnie itu _namja_?" tanyanya polos, membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eung! Memangnya kenapa?"

_Namja _kecil itu –Ren—menatap Sungmin dengan polos. "Bukannya _namja _itu tidak bisa membuatkan adik untuk kita? Bukannya yang bisa itu _yeoja_?"

Dan seketika itu, Sungmin berdiri mematung.

**.**

**.**

"Minnie… _Waeyo_? Sedari tadi kau diam terus. Ada masalah? Atau… makan malamnya tidak enak, ya?"

Sungmin menatap _umma_nya. "_Aniyo_, _Umma_. Makan malamnya enak." Ia menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian, ia menatap ragu ke arah _umma_nya. "_Umma_…"

Hyukjae menoleh. Tak lupa, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "_Ne_, _Chagi_?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap _umma_nya ragu. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan _appa_nya yang sedang menatapnya. "Kata Ren, _namja _itu tidak seharusnya memberikan kita adik. Apa itu benar, _Umma_?"

Hyukjae langsung membeku seketika. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya. Menatapnya, meminta pertolongan. Ia takut dengan pertanyaan ini sejak dulu. Ia takut suatu hari, anaknya akan menanyainya masalah ini…

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Membuat Hyukjae dan Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tau, Minnie… _Umma_mu itu _namja _yang sangat spesial," jawabnya. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tak lupa, Kyuhyun juga menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Umma_mu itu sangat spesial, dibandingkan _namja_-_namja _lain. Maka dari itu, _umma _bisa memberikanmu adik," ujarnya lagi. "Lagi pula, Sungminnie juga suka kan, kalau _umma _memberimu adik?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah… Kalau begitu, jangan pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu lagi, _arraseo_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Arraseo_, _Appa_!"

**.**

**.**

"Selamat malam, _Chagi_… Mimpi indah, _ne_?"

Hyukjae mengecup dahi anaknya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar anaknya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP hitam di tangannya. "Kyu…" panggilnya, sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

"Eung?" dengung Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang tidak pernah berubah, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan PSP itu.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya di sebelah bantalnya, lalu menggeleng. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang kini sedang menyamankan posisi bantalnya. "_Ani_… Aku sengaja menunggumu." Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu…" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, lalu membaringkan badannya di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Kyu…" panggilnya setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku masih memikirkan pertanyaan Sungmin tadi." Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat mendengar penuturan Hyukjae. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menjadi menatap Hyukjae.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Sungmin juga sudah tidak bermaksud untuk memikirkannya, kan?" balas Kyuhyun lembut. Hyukjae ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku takut, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Takut kenapa, eum? Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, _Chagi_," ucapnya. "Sungmin sangat menginginkan adik. Ia tak akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Lagipula, Sungmin sudah berjanji kepadaku akan menjagamu."

Hyukjae memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku takut, Kyu… Aku takut Sungmin malu mempunyai _umma _sepertiku." Senyuman mulai luntur dari bibirnya. Digantikan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut… Sungmin tak mau mempunyai _umma _sepertiku."

Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tak bisa saat Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Hyukjae di dadanya. Tangisnya mulai pecah. "Sudahlah, _Chagi_… Sungmin tidak akan seperti itu. Dia anak baik-baik. Kau tau, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun, berusaha menghibur 'istri'nya. Tak lupa, Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Aku tau, Kyu… Aku tau," isak Hyukjae. "Tapi Sungminnie masih kecil. Saat dia sudah remaja nanti, dia pasti akan merasakan kejanggalan, Kyu…"

Hyukjae terus terisak. Membuat hati dari suaminya tercabik-cabik. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah bisa melihat Hyukjae mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah, _Chagi_. Percayalah padaku. Dia akan terus menyayangimu sebagai _umma_nya," hibur Kyuhyun. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengindahkan hiburan dari suaminya. Ia tetap terisak di dada suaminya. Membuat basah baju suaminya.

"Hyukkie... Lebih baik, kau tidur sekarang. Jangan pikirkan apapun, _arraseo_?"

**.**

**.**

_***SKIP TIME***_

"Sungmin… Sebentar lagi, adikmu lahir, ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Changmin membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "_Ne_!"

Ren yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan dari kedua sahabatnya itu langsung bergabung. "Eh? Sebentar lagi Hyukkie _ahjumma_ mau melahirkan, ya?"

Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "_Ne_!"

"Nanti Minnie harus bersabar, dong?"

Pernyataan –atau pertanyaan?—dari _namja _cantik berambut pirang itu membuat Sungmin menautkan dahinya. "Maksud Ren?"

Ren mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku tau kalau kita punya adik, _umma _dan _appa _pasti akan lebih memperhatikan adik kita. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah setuju kalau _Umma _menawariku adik."

Penjelasan dari Ren membuat Sungmin kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah?"

Ren menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum! _Umma _dan _appa _pasti jadi jarang memperhatikan kita!"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Ren. Apa benar akan seperti itu? "Apa Minnie tidak pernah merasa? Hyukkie _ahjumma _dan Kyu _ahjussi _lebih memperhatikan perut Hyukkie _ahjumma _kan, daripada Minnie?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia ragu. Memang sih, terkadang seperti itu. "Eum… _Umma _dan _appa _kadang seperti itu. Tapi, _umma _tetap membuatkanku dan _appa _makanan, kok…"

"Tentu saja Hyukkie _ahjumma _tetap membuatkan Minnie dan Kyu _ahjussi _sarapan. Tapi apa Minnie tidak menyadari? Hyukkie _ahjumma _mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk Minnie, kan?"

Sungmin tampak semakin ragu dengan perkataan Ren. " Tapi… Apa benar seperti itu?" Ren menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eung! Tentu saja! Kakak sepupuku berkata seperti itu!"

Sungguh, Sungmin anak yang terlalu polos, untuk mempercayai hal seperti itu…

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sungmin saat ia sudah memasuki rumahnya. Dahinya mengerut saat ia tidak mendengar suara dari _umma _ataupun _appa_nya. "Aku pulang!" teriaknya lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin mengerut kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya, berjalan memasuki kamar tidurnya.

BRAK!

Dibantingnya tas punggung yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur _pink_nya. Ia menghela nafas, saat mengingat perkataan dari Ren, sahabatnya. Sungguh, perkataan dari Ren sangat meracuni pikirannya.

"Minnie… Kau sudah pulang, _Chagi_?" Suara dari _umma_nya membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kamar tidurnya.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. "_Ne_! Kenapa _Umma _tidak menjemputku di sekolah tadi? Minnie jadi terpaksa numpang di mobil Changminnie, deh!" gerutu Sungmin.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya yang serba _pink _itu. "_Mian_, _ne_? _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Minnie… Tadi _umma _ada perlu dengan—"

"Kenapa _appa _juga tidak menjemputku?" Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal.

Sebelum Hyukjae bisa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, Kyuhyun ikut masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya. "Minnie sudah pulang, _ne_?" tanyanya sambil ikut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur anaknya. Sungmin makin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Aigo_… Minnie kenapa?"

"_Umma _dan _Appa _jahat," adunya. Membuat Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae bingung, meminta penjelasan.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie?"

Sungmin memberenggut kesal. "_Umma _dan _Appa _tidak ada yang menjemput Minnie. Padahal, Minnie sudah menunggu lama. Untung Jaejoong _ahjumma _mau mengantarkan Minnie pulang!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "_Mian_, Minnie. Tapi _appa _harus menemani _umma _tadi," ucapnya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Menemani _Umma_? Menemani kemana, memangnya? Apa _Umma _dan _Appa _tidak bisa menjemput Minnie dulu?"

Ah, _namja _kecil _aegyo _yang satu ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibujuk lagi, sepertinya…

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, Minnie… Rencananya, _umma _dan _appa _akan menjemputmu bersama-sama setelah menemani _umma_. Tapi ternyata, kau sudah pulang duluan… _Mian_, _ne_?" Kyuhyun terus berusaha membuat _namja aegyo_nya itu bisa memaafkannya dan Hyukjae.

"Memangnya, _Umma _dan _Appa _pergi kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin. "_Umma _dan _appa _pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Tiba-tiba, _umma _ingin membeli sesuatu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak biasanya _Umma _pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Itu pengaruh adik yang ada di perut _umma_mu, _Chagi_…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerling ke arah Hyukjae, dan sukses membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

"Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Sungmin datar. Ia bertambah kesal, saat mengetahui alasan _umma _dan _appa_nya tidak menjemputnya. Ya, ia masih terpengaruh dengan perkataan dari Ren saat di sekolah tadi. Benarkah _umma _dan _appa_nya tidak akan menyayanginya lagi?

"Orang hamil pasti begitu, Minnie…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tapi kan, _Umma _dan _Appa _harus menjemput Minnie!" protes Sungmin. Hah… Dia memang keras kepala. Sama seperti _appa_nya.

"_Mian, Chagi_… _Umma _janji, besok _umma _dan _appa _akan menjemputmu."

"_Umma _dan _Appa _akan menjemputku ke sekolah?"

"_Ne_."

"Berdua?"

"_Ne_."

"_Yaksok_?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu mengacak lembut rambut Sungmin. "_Ne_, Minnie. _Umma _janji."

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~**_

_Annyeong~ _

Ini udah saya _publish _beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi karena (menurut _admin _ffn) saya melanggar peraturannya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mem_publish _ulang^^ Untuk mengantisipasi **barangkali **_fanfic _saya dihapus lagi, saya akan mem_publish fanfic _ini di _blog _saya juga^^

Untuk para _reader_ yang sudah sudi untuk membaca _fanfic _abal ini, _jeongmal kamsahamnida~_ _Mian _kalau terdapat banyak _typo _di _fanfic _ini. Jujur, aku nggak membaca ulang _fanfic _ini._. Sumpah, aku ngerasa, _fanfic _ini udah abal, serba kurang lagi._.

Sebenernya, ini _fanfic one shoot_. Tapi sepertinya, 20 halaman lebih itu terlalu panjang untuk _oneshoot_. Jadi, aku bikin ini _three shoot_~

Yosh~ Ada yang ingin membaca lanjutan _fanfic _abal ini? Berikan saya sebuah **REVIEW**~ Untuk para _silent reader_, saya menghargai anda semua. Karena saya juga pernah menjadi _silent reader_._.

Buat yang nggak _login_, gimana kalo kalian ngasih alamat _e-mail_? Biar aku bisa ngebales _review _kalian^^

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at:_

**Twitter : revitakuzo **(kalo nge-search, pasti ada dua akun. Follow yang tanpa ___)**  
Facebook : Revita Kuzo  
Mobile Phone : 089677898280/082330240224**

_Kamsahamnida~ Once again, give me a _

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~ **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Umma"  
Chapter 2**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : KyuHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Family, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary : **"Kemarin _Umma _janji akan menjemput Sungmin bersama _Appa_!"/"Iya! Sekarang, _Umma _dan _Appa _selalu mementingkan adik di dalam perut _Umma_!"/ "Aku gagal menjadi _umma _yang baik untuk Sungmin."/"LEE HYUKJAE!"/

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Lagi-lagi, ia menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Tanpa ada _umma _dan _appa_nya. "Minnie? Kau sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan lembut itu membuat Sungmin menoleh. Dilihatnya _umma _dan _appa_nya di depannya. _Umma_nya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Sungmin mendengus kesal. "_Umma _jahat!"

Perlahan, senyuman itu memudar. Hyukjae mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan anaknya. "_Waeyo_, _Chagi_?"

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kemarin _Umma _janji akan menjemput Sungmin bersama _Appa_!" rajuknya. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Menatapnya meminta bantuan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia ikut mensejajarkan tubuhnya di dengan Sungmin. "_Mianhaeyo_, _Chagi_. Adikmu lagi-lagi membuat _umma_mu harus menurutinya."

Sungmin merasa makin kesal. Lagi-lagi karena adik di dalam perut _umma_nya yang bahkan belum lahir? "Lagi-lagi karena adik?" tanyanya kesal. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan anaknya.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, eum?"

"Iya! Sekarang, _Umma _dan _Appa _selalu mementingkan adik di dalam perut _Umma_!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Wajah Hyukjae memucat mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Mi-Minnie… _Mian, ne_? _Umma _dan _appa _sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sungmin mendengus mendengar penuturan_ umma _yang selama ini selalu disayanginya. "Pokoknya, _Umma _dan _Appa _jahat!" teriak Sungmin.

Lalu, ia berlari menaiki tangga. Memasuki kamarnya, lalu…

BRAK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu dari lantai atas. Hyukjae terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang hampir meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kyu…" panggilnya lirih.

"_Ne_, _Chagi_?"

Isakan meluncur dari mulut Hyukjae. Airmata menuruni pipinya yang semakin tirus. Matanya yang kecil, sebentar lagi akan semakin mengecil akibat tangisannya. "Aku gagal menjadi _umma _yang baik untuk Sungmin," isaknya.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae. "Tidak, Hyuk… Kau sudah menjadi _umma _yang baik untuk Sungmin. Kau sudah menjadi _umma _yang baik di keluarga ini. Jangan menangis, _jebal_…"

**.**

.  
.

Hyukjae melepas sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi dipakainya. "Kau menunggu di sini saja, _ne_? Aku yang akan menemui Sungmin. Sekalian aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja melepas sabuk pengamannya itu memandang Hyukjae. Tatapannya menyiratkan kalau ia sangat khawatir. "Kau yakin akan menemui Sungmin sendirian? Aku akan ikut denganmu, dan ikut meminta maaf kepadanya."

Mendengar respon dari Kyuhyun, Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Sungmin tidak marah kepadamu, Kyu… Ia marah kepadaku. Biarkan aku sendiri yang meminta maaf," tutur Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Darimana kau mengambil keputusan kalau Sungmin hanya marah kepadamu?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas agak panjang. "Sungmin tetap merespon perkataanmu saat makan malam dan sarapan. Sedangkan saat aku berbicara, dia berpura-pura tidak mendengarku. Dia marah kepadaku, Kyu. Biarkan aku menemui Sungmin sendiri, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis Hyukjae dengan intens. Membuat yang dipandangi sedikit memerah. "K-Kyu?"

Senyuman –atau seringaian?—terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. Kemudian, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan Hyukjae. Menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya kepada sang 'istri'.

Tanpa rasa nafsu, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Hyukjae. Merasakan rasa strawberry yang ada di bibir _kissable_ milik istrinya.

Merasa oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis, Hyukjae mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Membuat seringaian Kyuhyun makin tampak. "Malu, eoh?"

Hyukjae makin menundukkan wajahnya. "Ja-jangan menggodaku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "_Ne_, _ne_. _Arraseo_," ucapnya. Lalu, ia mengangkat wajah Hyukjae, dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae cepat. "Kau boleh menemui Sungmin sendirian."

"_Jeongmal_?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Perhatikan jalannya. Jangan sampai kau—"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara tawa pelan dari Hyukjae. "_Ya_, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan benar, meskipun dengan ada anak ini di perutku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, ia mengelus perut Hyukjae yang sudah membesar. "Baiklah. Jaga _umma_mu, _ne_?" bisik Kyuhyun, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Kyu. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Hyukjae, berusaha meyakinkan suaminya. "Nah… Aku turun dulu, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu mobil. Ia keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan menjauhi mobil. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung memainkan PSPnya.

Hyukjae berhenti saat ia bisa melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang sedang mengajarnya. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, saat melihat anaknya yang sedang serius memperhatikan gurunya. Mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun saat masa kuliahnya.

"Hyukkie?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang. Senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, saat melihat sosok yang menyapanya. "Jaejoong _Hyung_!" pekiknya senang.

Ia langsung memeluk _namja _manis yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong itu. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan _namja _yang –agak—kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Ah~ _Bogoshipo_, _Hyung_~!"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae. Disunggingkannya senyum terbaiknya. "_Nado_," jawab Jaejoong singkat. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "Kau kesini untuk menjemput Sungmin, _ne_?"

Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ah, seperti bukan Hyukjae yang selama ini dilihat oleh Sungmin, anaknya. "_Ne_!" jawab Hyukjae semangat.

"Sudah cukup lama kau tidak menjemput Sungmin. Kenapa?"

"Eum… Sebenarnya… Ada suatu hal, _Hyung_," jawab Hyukjae. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat respon dari Hyukjae.

"Gara-gara bayimu, eoh?" goda Jaejoong. Membuat wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Biar kutebak. Tiba-tiba, kau ngidam sesuatu. Dan itu membuatmu dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin. Apa aku benar?"

Hyukjae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_. Bagaimana Jaejoong _Hyung _bisa tau? Apa Sungmin memberitahu _Hyung_?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani_… Aku juga pernah sepertimu. Tapi bedanya, Yunho yang marah. Dia marah karena aku pulang larut, saat mencari makanan yang kuinginkan."

Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. "Tapi… Apa Yunho _hyung_ sangat marah kepadamu?" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_! Yunho sangat marah saat itu. Aku sendiri sampai ketakutan melihatnya."

"Apa… Yunho _hyung _sampai mengatakan kalau ia membencimu, _Hyung_?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "_Ani_… Tentu saja Yunho tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Waeyo_?" Jaejoong menatap Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya. "_Aigo_~ Sungmin mengatakan hal semacam itu, _ne_?"

Perlahan, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, _Hyung_. Dia Sungmin berteriak kepadaku," ucapnya lirih.

"_Aigo_… Bocah itu," gumam Jaejoong. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia mengusap rambut pirang _dongsaeng_nya itu. "_Gwaenchana_. Sungmin pasti tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu."

"_N-ne_, _Hyung_…"

"Aku dengar, beberapa minggu lagi bayimu lahir, _ne_?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Yah_, Cho Hyukjae! Tidak seharusnya kau menjemput Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka dengan marga Cho itu, _Hyung_! Namaku tetap Lee Hyukjae!" protesnya, membuat Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi istri sah dari Cho Kyuhyun, kan?" Hyukjae semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Ah… Baiklah. Namamu tetap Lee Hyukjae. Puas?"

Seketika, _pout _di bibir Hyukjae menghilang. Digantikan dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Membuat Jaejoong dan Hyukjae menoleh ke arah kelas tempat anak mereka belajar. "Ah, sudah pulang, ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Mencari sosok Sungmin, anaknya.

Tak lama, senyuman tersungging di bibir Hyukjae saat matanya menangkap sosok beberapa _namja _kecil yang sedang berjalan bersamaan. Yang –sepertinya—saling melemparkan candaan, sehingga mereka tertawa.

"_Umma_!" Bisa ia lihat Changmin berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan dirinya. Changmin langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh _umma_nya. Memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang –tentu saja—lebih tinggi darinya.

Jaejoong mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan milik Changmin dengan lembut. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang _umma_. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya, membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

"Hyukkie _ahjumma_~!" panggil Changmin manja. Beralih ke sosok Hyukjae yang berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong. Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Changmin dengan lembut. "_Ahjumma_~ Kenapa lama tidak menjemput Sungmin?"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Changmin. "_Ahjumma _ada urusan, Minnie," jawab Hyukjae singkat. Tak lupa, ia juga mengacak –lagi—rambut dari Changmin.

Changmin menoleh ke belakang, ke arah teman-temannya. "Sungminnie~! Ada Hyukkie _ahjumma _datang untuk menjemput Minnie, nih~!" teriaknya.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki, Sungmin, hanya berdiri terpaku. Ia menatap ke arah _umma_nya, yang disambut dengan senyuman dari sang _umma_. Changmin yang kesal dengan temannya yang sama sekali tidak merespon, langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin.

Ia menarik lengan Sungmin dengan kuat. Kemudian, ia berhenti tepat di depan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut ke arah Sungmin. Lalu, Hyukjae menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin. "_Kajja_, kita pulang!" ajak Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mulai berjalan. Tapi ia berhenti, saat merasakan Sungmin tidak bergerak. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap anaknya. "Minnie? _Waeyo_?"

Sungmin menatap _umma_nya dengan tatapan –agak—dingin. "Kenapa _Umma _menjemput Minnie?"

Hyukjae menghela nafas perlahan. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sungmin. "Tentu saja karena _umma _ingin menepati janji _umma _kepada Minnie," jawabnya lembut. "_Appa _juga ikut menjemput Minnie, loh."

Bisa Hyukjae lihat, mata anaknya berbinar sekejap. Ya, hanya sekejap. "_Jeongmal_?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_! _Appa _juga ikut menjemput Minnie. Sekarang, _appa _sudah menunggu di mobil. Kita kesana, _ne_?" ajak Hyukjae. Sungmin menatap Hyukjae ragu.

"_Umma _benar-benar menjemput Minnie karena ingin menepati janji _umma_?" tanya Sungmin, berusaha meyakinkan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_! Tentu saja. Sungminnie tidak percaya sama _umma_?"

Sungmin menatap _umma_nya –masih—ragu. "_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne, _Minnie _Chagi_~" jawab Hyukjae gemas. Ia mengulas senyum. "Lagipula, adikmu juga ingin melihatmu. Dia menendang-nendang terus saat di mobil."

Sungmin yang kala itu sudah mulai mengulas senyum, langsung memasang wajah kecutnya. "Lagi-lagi karena adik!" protesnya. "Pokoknya, Sungmin tidak mau punya adik!"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin bingung. "Eh? Kenapa? Minnie pernah bilang, kalau Minnie menginginkan adik, kan?" Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Shireo_! Pokoknya, Sungmin tidak mau melihat adik di perut _Umma_! Sungmin benci _Umma _dan adik itu!" teriak Sungmin. Ia berlari menjauhi _umma_nya. Menjauhi sekolah.

Terus berlari, menuju jalan raya. Tidak mempedulikan Hyukjae yang mengejarnya dengan terengah-engah di belakangnya. Airmata Hyukjae sudah turun membasahi pipinya.

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mempedulikan airmata yang mengaburkan penglihatannya. Ia hanya terus berusaha untuk mengejar Sungmin yang terus berlari menjauhinya. Ya, Hyukjae tidak mempedulikan apapun kecuali Sungmin, anaknya.

Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan dari Jaejoong, Heechul, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan anak yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Sungmin!" teriak Hyukjae. Sedangkan yang dipanggil? Ya, sama sekali tidak peduli. Terus berlari. Tidak mempedulikan _umma_nya yang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang berlari di jalan raya. "Sungminnie!"

Sungmin seolah-olah menutup erat telinganya. Tidak mau mendengar panggilan dari _umma _yang sudah melahirkannya.

"_Bukannya namja itu tidak bisa membuatkan adik untuk kita? Bukannya yang bisa itu yeoja?"_

"_Aku tau kalau kita punya adik, umma dan appa pasti akan lebih memperhatikan adik kita. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah setuju kalau Umma menawariku adik."_

Perkataan-perkataan dari Ren menghantui fikirannya. Tanpa siapapun sadari, perkataan dari _namja _manis bernama Ren itu telah meracuni otak polos milik seorang Cho Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terus berfikir, bahwa _umma_nya sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi.

"HYUKKIE!"

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

"HYUKKIE _AHJUMMA_!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Sampai pada akhirnya—

BRAK!

–sebuah suara keras berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. _Namja _mungil itu menoleh. Bisa dilihatnya sebuah kerumunan –yang sebagian besar orang dewasa—berada di jalan raya.

Takut. Perasaan itu menyusupi hati Sungmin. Terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Kandungannya! Cepat selamatkan dia!"

Sungmin berlari ke arah kerumunan itu. Tubuh kecilnya menerobos orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sekitarnya.

Matanya sontak membulat saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "_Umma_!" teriaknya. Ia makin mendekati sosok _umma_nya yang tergeletak di jalanan, dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. "_Umma_!" teriaknya lagi, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan _umma_nya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tangannya yang sudah terkena darah dari _umma_nya.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Hyukjae. Seorang Lee Hyukjae, yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Cho Hyukjae.

"Dia kesini bersama Kyuhyun, kan? Cepat panggilkan Kyuhyun!"

"Dia sedang mengandung! Itu bahaya!"

"Cepat panggilkan ambulans!"

"Hei, hei! Lihat! Darahnya sangat banyak! Dia bisa kehabisan darah kalau terus dibiarkan!"

Teriakan demi teriakan dari kerumunan orang dewasa itu membuat airmata Sungmin jatuh dengan deras. "_Umma_! _Umma _harus bangun!" teriak Sungmin. Ia terus menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hyukjae. Berharap _umma_nya membuka matanya, lalu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Minnie… _Umma_mu pasti akan bangun. Jangan menangis," hibur Heechul. Ia mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, sambil terus berusaha menahan airmatanya.

"_Umma_!" Sungmin terus berteriak.

Perlahan, Hyukjae membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan sayu. "_Ne_, Minnie? _Waeyo_?" tanya Hyukjae. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

Dengan bersusah payah, Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya. Membelai kepala anaknya. "_Umma_… Maafkan Minnie. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, _Umma_," isak Sungmin.

Hyukjae melemparkan senyuman lemahnya kepada Sungmin. "_Ani_… Seharusnya _umma_ yang meminta maaf kepada Sungminnie. Maaf karena _umma _tidak bisa menepati janji _umma_," balasnya lemah.

Isakan Sungmin makin keras. Bahkan disaat ia yang salah, malah _umma_nya yang meminta maaf.

"_Umma_… _Umma _akan sembuh, kan? Minnie janji, Minnie akan menyayangi adik Minnie. Minnie janji, tidak akan membenci adik Minnie."

Tangan Hyukjae yang tadinya di puncak kepala Sungmin kini berpindah ke wajah anaknya. "Kenapa anak _umma _menangis? Minnie tidak boleh menangis. _Umma _janji, _umma _akan sembuh. Jangan menangis, _ne_?" ucapnya sambil mengusap airmata yang sudah membasahi wajah anaknya.

Perlahan, tangan itu terkulai lemas. Matanya kembali menutup. Nafasnya sangat perlahan. "_UMMA_!" teriak Sungmin. Isakannya bertambah keras.

"Hyukkie!" teriakan itu sontak membuat semua orang yang berkerumun menoleh. Seorang _namja _dengan rambut agak ikal berlari dengan wajah khawatir ke arah istrinya.

Istrinya? Ya, _namja_ itu adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun menggendong istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang ikut berlumuran darah akibat ulahnya. Ia berlari menjauhi kerumunan.

"_Umma_," isak Sungmin pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Bisa Sungmin rasakan, seseorang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. "Minnie menyusul _umma _dan _appa _bersama Heechul _ahjumma_ saja, _ne_?" ajak _namja _yang merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya –Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia masih terisak, saat Heechul menggendongnya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah, sungguh…

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**

Akhirnya bisa _update _jugaaaa~ _Jeongmal kamsahamnida _untuk yang sudah me-_review fanfic _ini. _Kamsahamnida _untuk _readers _yang sudah me-_review_, maupun para _silent readers_~ ^^

Jujur, saya agak takut _publish fanfic _ini. Takut kalo misalnya dihapus lagi._.

Hyaaaaah~ Saya terharu membaca _review _dari _readers _sekalian~ Bahkan ada nge-_fave fanfic _ini… Yak ampun~ Saya bener-bener terharuuuuuu~ u,u

Oh iya… Sebenernya, aku nggak bermaksud bikin karakter Ren (Nu'est) jadi jahat karena meracuni pikirannya Sungmin._.Dia sama polosnya kok, sama Sungmin. Saking polosnya, dia sampe nggak sadar kalo sudah meracuni otak polos Sungmin~ ._.v

Umm... Jangan panggil saya author-ssi atau sebagainya, _ne_? Panggil aja Revita atau Kuzo._.

_Mian update_nya mundur. Sebenernya kemaren udah mau _publish _pake _wifi_ sekolah. Tapi gak jadi karena jaringannya lemot banget._.v Nah, sekarang aku udah _update_, kan? Makasih buat yang udah mau nyuruh saya _update _secepatnya._.

Untuk semua _readers_, _mian _kalo _fanfic _ini kurang memuaskan, gaje, dan sebagainya. Aku sering macet tengah jalan waktu nulis _fanfic _ini.

Nah, akhir kata…

**K  
E  
E  
P**

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
~


	3. Chapter 3

"**Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Umma"  
Chapter 3**

.

**All the cast are not mine. **They're belong to God, their parents, and them self.  
**.  
Pairing : KyuHyuk~  
.**

**Rated T **(maybe)**  
.**

**Genre : Family, Angst.  
.**

**Warning! **OOC, gaje, MPREG, _yaoi_,judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, sedikit –banyak—nggak logis, _typo(s)_, serba kurang._.  
**.  
Summary **: "K—Kyu… Kenapa kau menangis?" / "_Chagi_… Sabar, _ne_? Tahan sebentar. Kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah sakit," / "_Appa_… Maafkan Minnie, _ne_?" / "Me—mereka berdua selamat?" / "Malaikat mungil kita membutuhkan kehangatan dekapanmu, _Chagi_. Kau pasti jauh lebih hangat dariku. Kau _umma_nya. Ia pasti lebih membutuhkan kehangatan _umma_nya." /

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~ :3**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku menghela nafas sambil menatap layar PSP yang kini sedang kupegang. Ah, kalah lagi. Tidak biasanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam hari ini. Sudah bekali-kali aku kalah saat bermain PSP. Kenapa? Entahlah. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

Hhh… Semoga tidak terjadi apapun.

Aku menatap keluar jendela mobil. Ah, kenapa Hyukkie lama sekali? Masa' iya, menunggu Sungmin selama itu? Kalau aku tidak salah melihat, tadi aku sudah melihat beberapa siswa yang keluar dari sekolah.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Aish… Tidak melihat Hyukkie beberapa menit saja, sudah membuatku seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku tidak bisa melihat Hyukkie untuk selamanya?

Ah, kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti itu? Entahlah.

Kuletakkan PSP yang sejak tadi kumainkan. Aku bosan. Kurasa, ini sudah cukup lama aku menunggu Hyukkie dan Sungmin. Kemana kedua _namja aegyo_ itu?

Kusandarkan kepalaku di sandaran kursi. Lalu, aku memejamkan mataku. Wajah Hyukkie terlintas dalam otakku. Aish! Kenapa aku jadi resah begini?

Aku membuka mataku, saat kudengar seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela mobilku. Aku menoleh. Seorang _namja _manis –yang tentu saja tidak lebih manis dari Hyukkie—berdiri di sana. Ah, kalau tidak salah… itu Jaejoong_ hyung_, kan? _Umma _dari Changmin?

Kuturunkan kaca jendelaku. Tak lupa, aku menyunggingkan senyumanku. "_Annyeong_, _Hyung_…" sapaku.

"_Annyeong_, Kyu," jawab Jaejoong _hyung _cepat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran. Aku menatapnya heran. Kenapa?

Kenapa perasaanku makin tidak enak?

"_Waeyo_, _Hyung_?" tanyaku, lalu membuka pintu mobil. Aku keluar dari mobil, langsung berhadapan dengan Jaejoong _hyung_.

Wajah Jaejoong _hyung _tampak semakin resah. "Hyukkie…" desahnya pelan. Seketika, tubuhku menegang saat Jaejoong _hyung _menyebutkan namanya. Ah, apa perasaan tidak enakku benar?

"Hyu—Hyukkie? _Waeyo_?" tanyaku –berusaha tampak—tenang. Jaejoong _hyung _menarik tanganku dengan cepat. Seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tak lama, ia mulai sedikit berlari. Membuatku terpaksa ikut berlari di belakangnya. "_Waeyo_, _Hyung_?" tanyaku lagi.

Jaejoong _hyung _tidak menjawab. Tapi bisa kulihat, airmata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ah, kenapa ini?

"_Hyung_?" panggilku. Jaejoong _hyung _berhenti berlari. "Ada apa dengan Hyuk—" perkataanku terpotong saat Jaejoong _hyung _menunjuk ke suatu arah. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya menunjuk. Sontak, aku terbelalak. "HYUKKIE!" teriakku.

Aku segera berlari ke arah kerumunan orang yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Jaejoong _hyung_. Menerobos kerumunan orang itu. Bisa kulihat tubuh Hyukjae yang berlumuran darah.

Aish~! Kenapa _namja _manis ini?

Perasaan kalut langsung menyergap perasaanku. Tidak menunggu lama, aku langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih Hyukkie dalam gendonganku. Aku langsung berlari menuju mobil. Tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandangiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan darah Hyukkie yang menempel di bajuku. Aku tidak peduli! Yang kupedulikan hanyalah Hyukkie. Ya, dia harus selamat!

Kubuka pintu mobilku, lalu kududukkan Hyukkie di dalam mobil. Aku berlari memutar mobil, menuju tempat kemudi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku langsung melajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakit.

"Kyu…" Aku bisa mendengar panggilan lemah dari _namja _manis yang berada di sebelahku. Aku menoleh sekilas. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan, sambil memegangi perutnya. _Oh My God_! Aku sama sekali melupakan suatu fakta, kalau dia sedang mengandung!

"_Ne_, _Chagi_? _Waeyo_?" tanyaku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Bisa kulihat Hyukkie mengulas senyumnya. Ah, kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum, saat tubuhnya hampir hancur?

"Mi—Minnie," panggilnya. "Dimana Sungminnie?" tanyanya lemah. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan airmataku. Dasar _namja _ini! Kenapa dia masih bisa memikirkan keberadaan orang lain, padahal keberadaannya sendiri terancam?

"Minnie pasti sudah bersama Heechul atau Jaejoong _hyung_. Kau tenang saja, _ne_?" ucapku. Airmata tidak bisa berhenti turun dari kedua kelopak mataku.

Bisa kurasakan tangan Hyukkie mengusap airmataku. "K—Kyu… Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lemah. Sangat lemah. Membuatku semakin ingin menangis. "Jangan menangis, Kyu. Aku—ARGH!"

Aku langsung menoleh saat mendengar Hyukkie mengerang kesakitan. Ia tampak sedang memegangi perutnya. Aku langsung kalap. "_Chagi_… Sabar, _ne_? Tahan sebentar. Kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah sakit," hiburku. Airmataku jatuh makin deras.

Oke. Ini merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka, dimana saat aku menangis.

"_N—ne_, Kyu… _Gw—gwaenchana_… Aku ti—dak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, _ne_?" ucapnya susah payah. Tangannya gemetar saat mengusap airmataku.

Aku menambah kecepatan pada mobilku. Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah sakit! Harus!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Hyukkie sudah berada di dalam gendonganku. "Tolong!" teriakku saat melihat seorang perawat yang sedang berjalan. Perawat itu menoleh ke arahku. "_Jebal_… Tolong istriku!"

Perawat itu tampak membulatkan matanya. Ia berlari menghampiriku. "Dia harus dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat," ucap perawat itu. Aku menatapnya penuh permohonan. Perawat itu berlari, dan aku mengikutinya di belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, aku berada di depan ruangan tempat Hyukkie dirawat. Berulang kali aku menatap jam yang menghiasai tanganku. Ah, sudah cukup lama Hyukkie berada di dalam sana. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia bisa selamat? Dan… ah! Apa anak yang ada di kandungannya juga selamat?

Pikiranku benar-benar kalut. Jujur, aku tidak siap dan tidak pernah mau kehilangan Hyukkie. "Kyu!" panggilan itu sukses membuat lamunanku hancur. Aku menoleh. Bisa kulihat Heechul _hyung _yang sedang menggendong Sungmin berjalan cepat ke arahku.

"_Appa_," panggil Sungmin lirih. Aku memaksakan seulas senyuman kepada Sungmin, anakku. Bisa kulihat jejak airmata yang ada di wajahnya. _Aigo_… Apa dia menangis karena keadaan Hyukkie?

"_Ne_, Minnie? _Waeyo_?" tanyaku. Heechul _hyung _menyerahkan Sungmin kepadaku. Aku langsung mendudukkannya di pahaku.

Sungmin terisak. "_Appa_… _Mianhaeyo_," isaknya. Aku menatap Sungmin dan Heechul _hyung _secara bergantian. Menatap Heechul _hyung _dengan bingung, meminta penjelasan. Heechul _hyung _hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku lagi. Sungmin tetap tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Ia terus terisak sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Ah, hatiku jadi makin tersayat rasanya. "Ssh... Jangan menangis, Minnie," hiburku.

Bukannya diam, tangis Sungmin makin menjadi-jadi. "_Appa_. _Mianhaeyo_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_," isaknya. Aish… Kenapa dia terus menangis?

"_Gwaenchana_, Minnie. Kau tidur saja, _ne_? _Appa _akan membangunkanmu nanti," ucapku pada akhirnya. Sungmin terisak, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Bisa kuraskan airmatanya yang sedikit membasahi bajuku.

Untung aku sudah mengganti bajuku tadi.

Perlahan-lahan, Sungmin mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Aku menoleh ke arah Heechul _hyung_ yang duduk di sebelahku. "_Hyung_… Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan.

Heechul _hyung _menghela nafas. Kulihat matanya sudah memerah. Ah, dia pasti sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Hyukkie… Tadi dia berlari mengejar Sungmin yang marah kepadanya."

Aku menautkan alisku. "Jadi Sungmin masih marah pada Hyukkie?" tanyaku pelan. Heechul _hyung_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_. Dan aku tidak tau permasalahannya," ucapnya. Heechul _hyung _menundukkan kepalanya. Isakan mulai lolos dari bibirnya. "Hyukkie terus mengejar Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakkan kami. Dia—"

Ucapan Heechul _hyung _terpotong. Ia terisak. Aku langsung merengkuhnya. Kusandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "—dia tidak mempedulikan ada kendaraan yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Kemudian—kemudian itu terjadi begitu saja."

Isakan Heechul _hyung _makin hebat. Benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Heechul _hyung _yang serapuh ini. Ini kali pertama. Dan itu semua karena Hyukkie, _namja _yang sudah dianggap sebagai _dongsaeng_nya sendiri.

"Jadi… Hyukkie seperti itu karena—"

"_Ne_. Karena Sungmin, anakmu."

Aku membeku. _Aigo_…

_**Kyuhyun POV End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya, saat ia merasakan gerakan pada _namja _mungil yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Ia membuka mata perlahan, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian, ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Imut.

"Sungminnie sudah bangun, _ne_?

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap _appa_nya yang tersenyum lelah. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eung!" jawabnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyuman. Ia menatap Sungmin, lalu membelai rambut hitam anaknya. "_Appa_…" panggil Sungmin setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Bagaimana keadaan _umma_? _Umma _baik-baik saja, kan?" Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan bersalah.

"_Umma _baik-baik saja, Minnie. Sekarang, _umma _masih dioperasi oleh dokter. Minnie berdoa saja, _ne_, semoga _umma _baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Appa_… Maafkan Minnie, _ne_?" lirih Sungmin. "Gara-gara Minnie, _umma _jadi seperti itu." Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di tubuhnya. "Gara-gara Minnie, _umma _harus berada di rumah sakit."

"Minnie tidak salah. Itu memang sudah takdir dari _umma_. _Appa _memaafkan Minnie, kok. Jangan menangis, _ne_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Apa _umma _memaafkan Minnie?" tanyanya lirih. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin makin lembut.

"Sudah pasti _umma _memaafkan Minnie. _Umma _kan, sangat sayang dengan Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun lembut. Ia tersenyum –agak—miris. "Minnie tau tidak? Tadi saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit, _umma _mengkhawatirkan Minnie, loh. _Umma _bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah _appa_nya. "_Jeongmal_?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi… _Umma _memaafkan Minnie? _Umma _tidak kecewa atau marah pada Minnie, kan?"

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Umma _tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah marah kepada Sungminnie."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh besar _appa_nya. Ia tersenyum. "_Appa _juga tidak akan marah kepada Minnie, kan?" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan anaknya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"_Ne_! Tapi Minnie harus janji, Minnie tidak akan pernah nakal!"

"Eung!"

KRIET~

Sontak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, saat ia melihat seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengangkat Sungmin dalam gendongannya, lalu berjalan mendekati dokter itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter itu tersenyum lelah. "Keadaannya sangat amat lemah. Ini suatu keajaiban istri dan bayi anda bisa selamat."

"Me—mereka berdua selamat?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Selamat… Bayi anda laki-laki," ucap dokter itu.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan dokter yang telah menyelamatkan Hyukjae dan anak barunya itu. "_Kamsahamnida_, Dok!" ucapnya senang. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne_. _Cheonmanayo_, Tuan." Dokter itu menarik tangannya. "Silahkan kalau Anda ingin melihat keadaan istri Anda. Saya permisi."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, dokter itu berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "_Appa_~ Bagaimana keadaan _umma_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balik menatap anaknya, sambil tersenyum.

"_Umma _baik-baik saja, _Chagi_… Sekarang, _Umma _sedang beristirahat di dalam. Minnie mau melihat _umma_, kan?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"_Ne_! Minnie sangaaaaaat mau melihat _umma_. Ayo, _Appa_~" rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tempat Hyukjae dirawat. Bisa dilihatnya, tubuh mungil Hyukjae yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya tampai sangat damai. "Lihat… _Umma _tampak tenang, _ne_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Hyukjae. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia terus menatap wajah _umma_nya, seolah-olah sudah terpaku dengan wajah manis itu.

"_Ne_. _Umma _manis," ucap Sungmin. Ia terus menatap wajah _umma_nya yang masih memejamkan matanya. "_Appa_~ Aku ingin mendekati _umma_. Ayo, _Appa_~" rengek Sungmin. Ia yang masih berada di dalam gendongan _apppa_nya, menunjuk-nunjuk _umma_nya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur tempat Hyukjae berbaring. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di sebelah tubuh _umma_nya. "_Umma_~ Minnie datang untuk menemui _umma_," ucap Sungmin. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan _umma_nya. "_Umma_~ _Ireonna_~!"

"Sungminnie~ _Umma _masih istirahat. Minnie mau mengganggu istirahatnya _umma_, kan?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya _umma _harus bangun sekarang!" protesnya sambil tetap memegang lengan _umma_nya. Ia kembali menatap wajah _umma_nya yang masih tampak damai. "_Umma _manis saat tidur," ucapnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. "_Ne_. _Umma _memang sangat manis kalau tidur," katanya, sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "_Umma _juga tampak sangat tenang, kan? Nah, jangan ganggu, _ne_?"

"Tapi _Appa_, Sungmin kan ingin _umma _cepat bangun!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "_Umma _akan bangun nanti, Minnie. _Umma _pasti akan bangun. Kau tenang saja, _ne_?" Dielusnya rambut hitam milik anaknya dengan lembut.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata kembali membuat jejak di wajahnya. Ia menangis. "_A—ani_. _Umma _harus bangun se—karang!" Tangisnya meledak. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat anaknya. Miris melihat anaknya yang terus menangisi _umma_nya.

"Ssh… _Uljimma_, Minnie. Jangan menangis, terus. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat adik barumu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, berusaha membujuk Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"_Ani_! Aku maunya melihat _Umma _bangun sekarang!" teriaknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan berat. Lama-lama, susah juga menahan air matanya agar tidak turun lagi. Di saat seperti ini, ia benar-benar membutuhkan Hyukjae. Hanya _namja _manis yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya itu, yang bisa menenangkan seorang Cho Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin, dan keluarga barunya **sangat **membutuhkan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***SKIP TIME***_

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Hari pertama Hyukjae berada di rumah sakit, ia belum sadar. Hari kedua, ia masih terus menutup matanya. Hari ketiga, sama sekali tidak ada niatan darinya untuk membuka matanya.

Hari keempat, kelima, dan sekarang –keenam, dia sama sekali belum membuka matanya.

Tidakkah dia tau aku sangat merindukannya? Tidakkah dia tau, aku sangat membutuhkannya? Tidakkah dia tau, Sungmin sering menangisinya? Tidakkah dia tau, anggota baru di keluarga kami sangat membutuhkan kehangatan dari pelukannya?

Kami semua sangat membutuhkannya.

Hyukkie _chagi_, cepatlah sadar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, hari ketujuh sejak Hyukjae berada di rumah sakit. Dan ini merupakan hari ketujuh pula, Hyukjae menutup matanya. Aku sangat membutuhkannya…

Aku ingin melihat senyumnya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang merona merah karena aku menggodanya. Aku ingin melihat _gummy smile_nya yang selalu tersungging, dalam keadaan apapun. Aku ingin melihat raut wajah bahagianya, saat aku dan Sungmin memuji makanan buatannya.

Aku merindukan seluruhnya dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Ah, bolehkan aku mengubah namanya menjadi Cho Hyukjae?

Hyukkie… Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan seluruh perhatianmu. Membutuhkan seluruh kasih sayangmu. Membutuhkan senyumanmu yang selalu tersungging saat aku terbangun. Membutuhkan hangatnya tubuhmu saat memelukku. Aku –bahkan kami—sangat membutuhkanmu.

Cepatlah sadar. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat bayi yang sudah berada di kandunganmu selama sembilan bulan itu? Tidakkah kau ingin merawatnya? Tidakkah kau ingin mengetahui betapa manisnya dia? Dia sangat manis, Hyukkie.

Ah, _ani_. Bagiku, kau tetap yang paling manis. Kau adalah _namja _termanis yang pernah kuketahui. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo, _Hyukkie…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie… Ini sudah hari kedelapan. Tidakkah kau ingin membuka matamu? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat dunia lagi? Tidakkah kau ingin melihatku, Sungmin, dan malaikat baru kita?

Hari ini, aku menjemput Sungmin di sekolahnya. Ia tampak sangat diam. Wajahnya murung, Hyukkie. Ia terus diam saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Sama sekali tidak berbicara. Pandangannya kosong. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Sungmin memang tersenyum senang saat melihat malaikat baru kita. Tapi hanya sekejap. Lalu, ia pasti akan menoleh kepadaku dan berkata, "Dia mirip seperti _umma_. Sama-sama manis," dengan wajahnya yang –kembali—sendu.

Sungmin sangat merindukanmu, _Chagi_. Buka matamu, _jebal_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Appa_," panggil Sungmin di hari kesembilanmu memejamkan mata. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "_Umma _belum bangun?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, aku mengusap rambut _blonde_mu. Kau tetap tidak bergerak. "Belum, _Chagi_. Tapi sebentar lagi, _umma _pasti akan bangun." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, Hyuk. Kau memang akan segera bangun kan, _Chagi_?

Sungmin naik ke atas pangkuanku. Ia menatapmu dengan lekat. Kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku. "_Umma _tidak mau bangun karena marah kepada Sungmin _ne, Appa_?" Sungmin bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, Hyukkie. Kau tidak mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah marah kepada Sungmin, kan? Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?

Pada akhirnya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "_Ani_, Sungminnie. _Umma _tidak pernah marah kepada Minnie. _Umma _belum bangun, bukannya tidak mau bangun. _Umma _belum bangun karena ingin beristirahat."

Apa yang kukatakan kepada Sungmin benar kan, _Chagi_?

"Benarkah? _Umma _tidak marah kepada Sungmin karena kejadian saat itu, kan?" Sungmin bertanya lagi. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Rasanya, semua kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokanku, _Chagi_. "_Appa_… _Umma _tidak marah kepada Minnie karena kejadian saat itu, kan?"

"Tidak, Minnie. _Umma _tidak marah. Sudah _appa_ katakan, kan? _Umma _tidak pernah marah. _Umma _itu sangaaaaat sabar." Akhirnya, aku menemukan kata-kataku.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya. "_Appa_~ Aku ingin melihat adik~" rengeknya manja. Aku tersenyum.

Kau pasti mendengar perkataan Sungminnie kan, Hyukkie? Dengar, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Anak kita, malaikat kita.

"_Ne_… _Kajja_, kita ke tempat adik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeong_, Hyukkie… Aku datang untuk menjengukmu lagi," ucapku lirih sambil duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Hyukkie. Aku menatapmu yang masih tetap memejamkan mata. "Ini sudah hari kesepuluhmu memejamkan mata, _Chagi_. Kau tidak ingin membuka matamu?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban darimu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap, ya? Kau pasti lebih merasa damai saat matamu terpejam, kan?" Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi… tidakkah kau merindukanku? Merindukan kami? Kami sangat merindukanmu, _Chagi_. Sangat."

Masih hening. Kau masih tidak menjawab.

"Hh… Ayolah. Buka matamu. Aku ingin kau melihat malaikat kecil kita yang baru, Hyukkie. Dia sangat manis. Sangat manis, tapi tidak lebih manis darimu. Kau jauuuuh lebih manis, menurutku."

Lagi-lagi, masih hening.

"Malaikat mungil kita membutuhkan kehangatan dekapanmu, _Chagi_. Kau pasti jauh lebih hangat dariku. Kau _umma_nya. Ia pasti lebih membutuhkan kehangatan _umma_nya."

Hening. Ah, masih hening.

"Ah… Kau masih tidak ingin membuka matamu? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, kau tau? Aku rindu dengan tingkahmu. Aku rindu dengan masakanmu. Aku rindu dengan suaramu. Aku rindu dengan—dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Ayolah~ Buka matamu, Hyukkie."

Aish… Masih hening.

"Hyukkie~ Ayolah, buka ma—"

"Eungh~"

Mataku membulat saat mendengar erangan itu. Aku menatap Hyukkie dengan lekat. Matanya tampak membuka dengan perlahan. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"_Chagiya_~" panggilku dengan semangat. Hyukkie menolehkan kepalanya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menatapku cukup lama, lalu tersenyum.

"K—Kyu?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Syukurlah kau sadar!"

Ah, Tuhan mengabulkan perkataanku, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Umma _sudah sadar?" tanya Sungmin dengan semangat, saat aku menjemputnya di sekolah. Kuanggukkan kepalaku, sambil terus menyetir mobil.

"_Ne_! Saat _appa _ke rumah sakit tadi, _umma _sudah sadar, _Chagi_… Kau senang, kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat amat semangat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "_Ne_! Minnie sangat senang! Akhirnya, _umma _bangun juga!" ucapnya dengan semangat. "_Appa_~ Ayo cepat menyetirnya~ Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan _umma_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menarik tanganku dengan kuat. Ia berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya dengan berjalan cepat di belakangnya. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin sangat semangat setelah tau Hyukkie sudah sadar.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar tempat Hyukkie dirawat dengan cepat. "_Umma_~" panggilnya saat sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hyukkie yang –saat itu—sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang ke luar jendela itu langsung menoleh. Senyuman lemah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sudah pulang, Minnie?"

Dengan semangat, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, lalu berlari ke arah Hyukkie. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur Hyukkie. "Eum! Minnie sudah pulang, _Umma_! Tadi _appa _yang menjemput Minnie ke sekolah!" jawabnya penuh semangat.

Hyukkie menoleh ke arahku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kusunggingkan senyumanku, saat bibirnya menggerakkan kata, "_Gomawo_." Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur.

"_Umma_~" rengek Sungmin. Hyukkie mengusap lembut rambut hitam milik Sungmin. "_Umma _bangunnya lama sekali~!" rengeknya lagi. Hyukkie tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"_Jinjja_?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_!"

Hyukkie mengulum senyuman termanisnya. "_Mian, ne_? _Umma _sendiri tidak tau kenapa _umma _tidur selama itu," jawab Hyukkie. Senyumku mengembang, saat Sungmin naik ke pangkuan Hyukkie, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyukkie.

"Aku juga minta maaf, _Umma_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_~"

"Eh? Untuk apa Minnie meminta maaf?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyukkie-ku. "Gara-gara Minnie kan, _Umma _sampai tidur lamaaaaaa sekali." Hyukkie tersenyum, lalu mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"_Ani_~ Itu bukan salah Sungminnie, kok. _Umma _saja yang tidak berhati-hati saat berlari saat itu. Jangan menyalahkan Minnie terus, _ne_?" ucap Hyukkie.

Ah, ini salah satu dari ratusan hal yang kusukai dari Hyukkie. Sungguh, sifat-sifatnya itu membuatku makin mencintainya.

Sungmin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyukkie. Hyukkie memeluk Sungmin, sambil tetap mengelus punggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Permisi, Tuan… Ini bayi anda."

Perawat itu menyerahkan bayi kepadaku. Aku tersenyum, lalu meletakkan bayi itu ke dalam gendonganku. "_Kamsahamnida_," ucapku. Perawat itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

BLAM.

Perawat itu keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan ini. Aku membalikkan badanku, menghadap ke arah Hyukkie dan Sungmin yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Minnie~!" seru Sungmin senang. Sungmin langsung bangun dari pelukan Hyukkie. Ia menusuk-nusuk pipi bayi yang ada di gendonganku dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya. Membuat bayi itu menggeliat. "Aish~ _Neomu kyeopta_~!"

Aku menatap Hyukkie yang –juga sedang menatapku—dengan bingung. "Mi—Minnie?" tanyanya lirih. Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Di—dia?"

"_Ne_, _Chagi_~ Dia malaikat baru kita. Namanya—"

"Taeminnie!" seru Sungmin dengan semangat. Membuatku dan Hyukkie menatap ke arahnya. "Namanya Taeminnie, _Umma_~ Bagus, kan?" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Ta—Taeminnie?"

"_Ne_. Namanya Taemin. Cho Taemin."

Aku menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Hyukkie. Hyukkie memposisikan bayi itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tatapannya benar-benar tertuju kepada malaikat kami yang bernama Taemin itu.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian, setetes airmata keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia memeluk malaikat kecil itu. "_Kamsahamnida_," ucapnya lirih. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ah… Pada akhirnya, semua berakhir dengan bahagia, kan?

_**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
THE END  
~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**_

Gyaaaaaaaaah~! _Ending _cerita macam apa itu? *nangis guling-guling*

_Mian_, semuanya… _Ending_nya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Apalagi isi _fanfic_nya. T^T  
Aku bener-bener nge_blank _waktu mau nerusin _fanfic _ini. Bener-bener _BLANK_! Dan malah kepikiran untuk _fanfic _lainnya. TT^TT

Tapi udah _happy ending_, kan? *kedip-kedipin mata*

Saya sadar kalo _fanfic _ini makin geje. Ditambah lagi dengan pengetahuan tentang rumah sakit yang sangat minim. Apalagi pengetahuan tentang kedokterannya. Sumpah demi apapun, saya nggak tau apa-apa. Jadi maaf kalau sama sekali nggak logis… TT^TT

Aku ucapkan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada _readers _yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca _fanfic _geje ini. Dan untuk yang me_review_, _jeongmal kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa_~ *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Makasih juga saya ucapkan kepada _unnie-unnie _yang mau berkirim sms dengan saya. Makasih buat _**Ahjumma **_yang udah nyuruh saya untuk cepet-cepet nyelesaikan _fanfic _ini._. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_.

Oh iya, saya udah bikin _wordpress_, untuk mem_publish fanfic_-_fanfic _saya. Alamatnya : revitakuzo . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi)._.v

_Wanna know me more? Contact me at : _

**Twitter : revitakuzo **(kalo nge-search, pasti ada dua akun. Follow yang tanpa ___)**  
Facebook : Revita Kuzo  
Mobile Phone : 089677898280/082330240224**

_At last, please give me a_

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_

^^


End file.
